Chaotic Senior Year
by brucas da bomb
Summary: It's the begining of the 4th season Brooke has moved has moved in with Rachel, found out she was pregnant and dumped Lucas. Haley is trying to help Nathan get through the trauma of the accident. Peyton is trying to get her hooks in Lucas again.
1. New Beginings

It's the Beginning of the fourth season…

Previous events or Flashbacks in _Italics_

Chapter One: Distant Relatoins

_After Brooke breaks up with Lucas she finds out that she's pregnant and moves in with Rachel. She still has not made amends or attempted to talk to Peyton. Although her friendship with Haley has grown_ _which is good because their both going through a hard time in their relationships. Nathan is relying mainly on Lucas to help get him through the devastation of the accident._

Brooke's cell phone has been ringing non-stop she knows that it's Lucas trying to talk to her about their break up.

"I don't know what to do Tutor Wife he keeps calling me but how can I tell him I'm pregnant?" Brooke said trying to keep from crying

"Oh Tigger this isn't you I know it can't be easy having him kissed Peyton and you two broken up, but you have to tell him" Haley replied

"Yeah I know your right, I'm just not ready yet" Brooke answered wiping her tears

"Well you want to watch a movie" Haley asked

"Where's Nathan?" Brooke asked

"He's probably out somewhere thinking, he's been really distant ever since the accident it really shook him not to be able to save his Uncle Cooper. I actually haven't seen him lately I think's he's been staying with his mom." Haley said sadly

"Oh don't worry tutor-girl he'll come aroundm, he loves you to much to fuck this up now after all you've been through." Brooke said hoping to cheer Haley up

"Don't forget Haley if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or just somebody to talk to I'm here for you" Brooke said

"So do you still want to watch a movie?" Haley questioned sounding better

"Of course, your choice?" Brooke answered

'The Notebook' they said in unison

* * *

At Lucas's house where Nathan had been secretly staying. Lucas was confiding in Nathan 'though he questioned why since Nathan himself was having relationship problems.' "I just don't get it man everything was going great Brooke and I were in love and I thought everything was fine" Lucas said.

"I know what you mean" Nathan retorted "Same with me then all of the sudden I see a limo fall off a bridge with Cooper in it and now I can't get my head out of fog"

"Yeah it's like all I can think about is Brooke and how I screwed everything up" 'again he thought to himself' " I just wish I could fix it" Lucas sighed

* * *

"Hey Brooke you know how you said if I had a problem I could talk to you?'

"Yeah" Brooke answered a little concerned for her friend

"Well when were you sure you were pregnant?" Haley asked seeing Brooke's eyes widen

Up Next:

Is Haley Pregnant?

Will she tell Nathan?

Will Brooke forgive Lucas?

Will Brooke Forgive Peyton?

All in the Next Chapter……


	2. Absent's Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter Two: Absents Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

_In the last chapter we found out that Nathan was staying with Lucas, Brooke had yet to tell Lucas she was pregnant and hadn't talked to Peyton. While Haley was about to ask Brooke a question._

"Hey Brooke you know how you said if I had a problem I could talk to you?'

"Yeah" Brooke answered a little concerned for her friend

"Well when were you sure you were pregnant?" Haley asked seeing Brooke's eyes widen.

"Well after I took about 3 pregnancy tests and then the doctor confirmed it. Why do you ask" Brooke said Knowing the answer

"Well I think I might be pregnant"

"Oh Tutor Wife that's great, our kids can be friends" Brooke said happily while clapping her hands

"Well at least some one is excited about this"

Across Town

Peyton was feeling a little lonely she knew that if Lucas had to choose between her and Brooke he would definitely choose Brooke. She also assumed Haley would the same way. Leaving her alone enless she hung out with Nathan which she rarely did. She got out her phone to call Lucas "Hello"

"Hey Lucas its Peyton"

"Oh Hey Peyton, what's up"

"Well I'm just a little lonely I really miss Brooke do you want to hang out"

Sure I'm on my way home from the river court I'll stop by"

"See ya then"

"Bye"

At Rachel's House

"Oh come on Rachel let's do something all you do is mope" Brooke complained

"That's because I'm depressed it's all my fault if I hadn't flown the limo off the bridge Copper would still be alive and Nathan wouldn't be devastated" Rachel said crying

"Look I just need some time alone'

"Great now I have nothing to do and no one to talk to" Brooke sighed

"Why don't you just go and forgive Peyton you know you're going to"

"Well your right she didn't act on her feelings I guess I'll go talk to her, Thanks Rachel"

"No problem"

At Peyton's house

Peyton and Lucas had been talking for a little while when Peyton asked "Did Brooke ever tell you anything I said about you." Little did they know at this point Brooke was watching from the door way.

Peyton leaned in to kiss Lucas and when she did his reaction was……

How does Lucas React

What does Brooke do

What happens with Rachel

Does Haley tell Nathan about the baby

All in the next chapter………..

After getting wasted with a depressed Rachel, Brooke stumbled over to Peyton's apartment to yell at her; idea that was given to her by no other but her roommate Rachel


	3. Secrets Unfold

Chapter 3: Secrets Unfold

Previously: _Peyton and Lucas had been talking for a little while when Peyton asked "Did Brooke ever tell you anything I said about you." Little did they know at this point Brooke was watching from the door way. _

_Peyton leaned in to kiss Lucas and when she did his reaction was……_

"Peyton what the hell is wrong with you" Lucas said pushing her away from the kiss

"Does this have anything to do with Brooke breaking up with me?"

"I didn't know you broke up but it might because I told her I had feelings for you"

"Peyton I don't believe this how could you tell her that, we were finally starting to get back on track. Peyton I'm sorry but, I'm in love with Brooke and she loves me and she doesn't deserve this. Peyton I'm sorry I don't have feelings for you and I don't even think we can be friends anymore."

Brooke ran down the stairs hearing Lucas leave the room.

In a way she was happy to know that even though she had broken up with him he had still turned down Peyton. It showed her that he actually did love and care for her like he said that he did. On the other hand she was very pissed off at a certain ex. best friend. Peyton had bold faced lied to her he told her that she wouldn't act on her feelings for Lucas and she didn't even know we had broken up and still tried to go after him. Her thought's were cut off when she heard a knock on her window and saw Lucas standing there.

"Hi" she said rolling down the window

"Hey um I don't think you want to go see Peyton right now she doesn't deserve a visit from you, you won't believe what she just….."

"I know I heard" Brooke cut Lucas off " Thank-you I was actually worried about what might happen if she told you which is why I broke up with you I guess I wasn't ready to deal with what would happen if you felt the same way."

Lucas looked in Brooke's eyes and saw desperation and vulnerability knowing he put that there and made her insecure when he first cheated with Peyton. He then opened her car door and pulled her in for a hug. "I promise I won't leave you, I love you Brooke" he whispered into her hair. Little did they know a blonde girl with curly witnessed it all.

Rachel was sitting in her room looking at picture of Cooper the guy who said he didn't love her and that she was too young for them to get together. Now he was gone and it was her fault it was also her fault that Nathan was greatly effect and that the whole town thought it was her fault.

Well there was nothing to do to change the opinion of the town but, she could go apologize and thank Nathan.

"Your what"

"Nathan, I'm pregnant"

"Are you sure, for how long"

"I'm pretty sure I went to the doctors and they confirmed it I found out 3 days ago"

"Okay I need to go think I'm be back later" before Haley could react he was out the door

Running smack dab into Rachel who was just making her way from the car

"Oh hey Nathan, I was just coming to talk well rather apologize to you for the accident and the trouble that I caused"

"Yeah it's fine whatever I got to go"

Nathan kept walking and Rachel looked on at his disappearing figure disappointed at how he accepted her apology. She took this as a sign that nobody cared not her parents which were as non-existent as Brooke's were, she didn't have a boy friend just one night-stands and she was such a bitch to everybody she didn't have friends really either, just acquaintances and followers.

She drove back home feeling very defeated, depressed and lonely like not only did she not have friends but nobody else for that matter. So she decided she would find a way out.

Next Chapter:

What does Rachel decide to do?

How does Nathan deal with Haley's pregnancy?

How do Lucas and Brooke deal with Peyton?


	4. Tragedy

Chapter Four: Tragedy

_Haley tells Nathan that she is pregnant and he storms out. Rachel is feeling down and is planning on doing something to deal._

The rest of the weekend passed quickly for the gangNathan and Haley hadn't really talked about the baby but he promised to be there for her.

Brooke told Lucas about the baby which surprisingly he wasn't very surprised or upset, of course he already suspected. Right now they aren't actually together Brooke needs some time to sort out her feelings and Lucas said he is willing to wait for her.

Nobody had made any effort to contact Peyton after Lucas told them what she tried to hit on him even though he's dating her best friend.

The weekend however did not go by very well for Rachel she got some angry phone calls on top of all the guilt that she was already feeling and her sadness from the loss of Cooper.

The next morning Brooke and Rachel got ready to go to school. They were already late and would probably miss first period. As Brooke was coming out of the bathroom she saw Rachel put if she was not mistaken a gun in her purse. She tried to confront Rachel about but she brushed it off and before Brooke had a chance to counter it she was out the door on her way to school. Brooke knowing how depressed Rachel was knew better than to let her get far with that gun afraid she might hurt herself. She got in her light blue beetle and drove to school she met up with Rachel in the parking lot and rushed to catch up with her.

Once inside the halls were quiet because first period was still going on.

"Rachel stop, what do you think your doing?"

"I don't know, but I'm tired of all the pain Brooke"

"Do you think this is any way to deal with it, I mean what about all the people you'll hurt?"

"Yeah like who?" Rachel scoffed

"Well your family, your friends, and the cheer squad, Rachel don't do this to yourself"

As there voices got louder people in there 1st period classes heard them and knew who the voices belonged to.

"You may have all that stuff going for you Davis but I sure as hell don't"

"Losing Cooper just made me realize that I really didn't have anything else to live for"

At that Rachel raised the gun to her head and pulled the latch back and just before Rachel pulled the trigger Brooke dove for the gun and they were wrestling around with it when the 1st period over bell rang they didn't even notice the students that filled the halls and then the gun went off they both fell to the floor. While all the students watched as blood began to form a puddle under the girls who were just wrestling for the gun. Silence filled the school for a split-second before Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Peyton and even Bevin rushed over to Brooke. Nathan yelled for someone to call an ambulance while he tried to calm Haley down. Lucas put Brooke's head in his lap as stroked through her hair oblivious to everything going around them. Brooke's fluttered open for a second "Lucas" she said in a whisper only Lucas heard "help the baby" and with that she closed her eyes again and didn't reopen them throughout the whole ambulance ride to the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital they wheeled Brooke and Rachel off behind the doors. Leaving him to wait not long after Nathan, Haley and Bevin showed up a little later. Nathan caught the anger in Lucas's eyes when he saw Peyton and quickly ushered her over to a secluded area and asked her to leave she reluctantly left and people waited to hear any news.

"Anyone hear for Rachel Gatina" the doctor asked

Nobody stood so Bevin found no harm in asking and asked only to find you have to be family to get such information. At this Lucas's head shot up they would have to have a family member and Brooke's parents were in California. Lucas then stood up and walked over to Haley and sat beside her.

"Haley can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you tell the doctor that you are Brooke's cousin?"

"What? Why?"

"They only release info on how people are doing through the family'

"Oh yeah I forgot, I still don't know isn't that illegal"

Haley looked into Lucas's pleading and scared eyes also filled with sadness and fear.

Seeing that Haley reluctantly agreed "Okay"

After about another 10 minutes "Anyone here for Brooke Davis" a doctor called out

Lucas and Haley shot up but Lucas stayed at a distance, since he wasn't 'family'.

"Okay the bullet just grazed her head she lost a lot of blood which is why she slipped into a coma but we are hoping it is just temporary considering how healthy she is. We stiched up the slight are where the bullet grazed and thankfully no harm was done to the baby" Haley nodded and the doctor began to turn but turned back. "We've also notified her parents"

"Great" Lucas scoffed "Just what Brooke needs right now to deal with her parents"

The doctor having not heard the comment had turned and left, leaving Lucas, Nathan and Haley to wait.

"They probably won't even show up "Haley reassured Lucas

"Yeah I mean why in the hell would they show up now, they haven't been here any other time" Lucas answered a pissed at the way Brooke's parents treated her

It had been 2 days and Brooke was still in a coma his mom had come and visited Brooke and he told her that Brooke was pregnant. Considering she figured Brooke was pregnant as well she wasn't shocked but, still very disappointed. Rachel's parents had sent her off to some special private school for teens with extreme emotions. The school had been a little off and the teachers understood why Haley, Nathan and himself had missed school. Peyton had tried to come check on Brooke but every time she did Nathan would ask her to leave in fear that Lucas might blow up on her.

Nathan, Haley and Bevin had gone off to have some dinner leaving Lucas alone In the waiting room.

"God is this some kind of punishment for hurting Brooke all those times because I am so sorry and would do anything right now just to have her in my arms." Right about then a brunette with green eyes was peaking outside the hospital doors and caught wind of the little speech." I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her trying to make her happy and our child. I don't have any feelings for Peyton and I hate myself for making Brooke doubt my feelings for her it just goes to show I may not have forever to show her my feelings. She was right I need to open up to her more and express myself she had every right to break-up with me I was a horrible boyfriend and she deserves better than that. I just love her so much and I want me Brooke and the baby on the way to be a family I know I don't deserve Brooke but, I'll do anything to make her happy. Please just let her be okay..."

Lucas trailed off as he sobbed into his hands. Brooke had tears in her eyes as she approached Lucas.

"Lucas, did you mean what you said"

Lucas looked up to see Brooke standing in front of him'

Next Chapter:

Do Brooke and Lucas get back together?

How does Karen take the baby news?


End file.
